


All For You

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, F/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: : you visit your best friend in prison after he killed your boyfriend.





	All For You

“You didn’t have to kill him, Steve.” you mumbled into the phone as you stared at the man you had once called your best friend. **  
**

You heard him sigh as he looked down into his lap in his chair behind the window. His orange prison suit clashed horribly with his blond locks. Had you not been so upset and hurt, you would have cracked a joke about it. But you weren’t here to crack jokes. You were here, sitting opposite the man, phone in your hand, tears clouding your vision as you remembered that this man was the reason your boyfriend Bucky had died.

“He had his hand around your throat, Y/N.” He spoke low and dangerous, fire burning behind his blue eyes. He was angry and hurt. He was angry at you for betraying him and calling the police. He was angry at Bucky for laying his hands on you. He was angry that you tried to hide Bucky’s abuse from him. “You had his hand prints printed on your skin. If you think I would just stand around while he tossed you around like a rag doll, you are foolishly mistaken.”

“I had it under control, Steve.” you mumbled, looking down at the surface you were leaning against. “He wasn’t going to kill me. We had an argument and that was it.”

“He was out for your head, Y/N. A normal couple argues and gets over it. He was holding you against the wall. For crying out loud, your lips were turning blue.” He said in frustration. “He may have been my best friend but I was not going to standby and watch him murder you in front of me.”

“I won’t forgive you.” you stated as quiet as a whisper. “I loved him, Steve. He was the father of my kid.”

“You can do better than him,” he scoffed. “He was an abusive piece of shit and I don’t regret killing him. But I do regret letting you see me doing the deed. I don’t want your forgiveness, kid. What I want is for you to be alive and you are, thanks to me.”

“How can you live with yourself?” you spat out.

“Currently? With three other men. We get along quite nicely, actually.” He answered, smugly. “Look, kid,” he sighed, the smirk falling rapidly from his face, a sigh falling from his lips. “I don’t regret it. I’m sorry, I really don’t. You’re safe away from him and that’s what I care about. You’ll find someone else who loves and cares for you more than Bucky ever had. You’ll find someone who won’t hurt you just because the remote control ran out of batteries. Okay?”

“How am I supposed to be happy when the two men I loved and cared about are no longer around? Steve, you have a life sentence in here.”

“I’ll get out on parole in twelve years if I behave.” He shrugged.

“I’ll come by again with the kids. Okay?” you asked quietly, waiting until he nodded and hung up the phone. You watched with a mixture of emotions spreading across your face as Steve stood up and was escorted away from the window.


End file.
